To defy Darkness
by Jason Shard
Summary: When a regular 19yr old Collage shut in is flung into the world of Runeterra, he will find himself in the life of a Champion of the shadow Isles, stuck in the life of Chase Flyier a rebel to Elise's rule over the Isles but forced to live next door to her. This is an Action Romance, though the romance might be with Elise or maybe someone else we'll see. First Fanfic please be nice 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chase POV

It all started about 12:01 I had just finished my tenth game of the night and decided that I might call it a night, usually I don't like to end the night with a loss but I was getting tired, I yawned as I turned off my computer then stretched and got in bed. After an hour of twisting and turning in bed I found that I couldn't sleep I sat up and looked around. I look at my computer and noticed it was still on and got out of bed and walked to my desk as I sat down I say that there was a distorted League of Legends logo on my screen I tried to click it with my mouse but nothing happened, so I check the task manager and noticed nothing from league of legends was running I decided to unplug my computer hoping it would work but when I looked at the screen the logo was still there but now the background of the screen was glowing an ominous purple, I got up and stepped away from the computer but as I did a large vortex opened and I found myself being pulled into the screen I tried to fight it but as I did it just pulled with greater force eventually dragging me into the screen as I felt myself passing out.

As I awoke I slowly felt stranger like I was somewhere different as I looked around I noticed I was in some sort of garden. I put a hand to my head and stand up, as I did so I realised I was wearing different cloths, instead of just normal boxers and a top that I fell asleep in I was dressed in some sort of light stealth gear. I had a top with no sleeves and an armoured glove on one hand, as well as a large scarf around my neck and a hood tucked just over it. By my waist I had some small pouches and a pain of tight black pants and light boots on. I looked around and noticed a small scythe like keychain around my no gloved wrist I grabbed it with my hand and as I looked at it, it grew into a large scythe, I quickly let go as it shrank back to the keychain like object and left it the way it was for now. Once I came to terms with what had happened I decided to go check out where I was hoping this was some kind of crazy dream.

I exited the gardens and as I did I noticed many people in cloaks looking at me and whispering I managed to hear "Hey is that the new champ" But before I could hear more I was stopped by one of the cloaked men he had a long white beard and he spoke in a soft yet powerful tone  
>"Excuse me, Chase but you should be in your room, I understand your neighbours may not be the friendliest type but still you need your rest" as he proceeded to lecture me on the importance of rest I decided to speak up but before I could a flash of memories erupted in me, everything was explained I remembered I am a new champion, I am from the shadow Isles but despise those that live there especially Elise but am forced to live with them, my name was Chase Flyier and I was born on a Ionia but after turning 14 I was alone, I eventually ended up set adrift after a boat crashed and shipwrecked on the Shadow Isles I was forced to fight for my life but did my best to stay alive, eventually I made my way to the institute of war and became a champion. After the rush of memories faded I regained my composer and spoke up<br>"Right sorry Summoner I will return there at once" I bowed and he bowed back then I continued to walk to the dorms of the Shadow Isles.

As I entered the dark halls I noticed that many of the people were already asleep as I walked to my room I noticed the door was already open, I looked at it curiously then walked in cautiously I slowly reached for the key chain on my wrist with my gloved hand but just as I was about to grab it some kind of projectile shot at me and I was sent flying to the wall but instead of hitting the wall I hit something soft. When I tried to move I found myself stuck to the soft surface, as I struggled I heard footsteps walking towards me, I looked in the direction and saw some kind of figure but I couldn't tell who.  
>"Who's there!" I demanded but I was met by silence until a slight giggle echoed in the room<br>"My, my look what I have here a nice little fly stuck in my web, or should I say Flyier" The voice I heard was soft and slightly menacing but I felt as if there was a hint of seduction in it, as I looked the figure became more clear it was a tall slender woman in black with red hair and bright crimson eyes staring at me as she smirked  
>"Elise! Let me go I'm not in the mood for this crap!" I yelled at her as I struggled in the web<br>"Oh let you go? But why would I miss a chance to toy with my favourite mortal" she said as she walked up to me and held me face  
>"Oh this will be fun" she said smirking as I struggled against her web<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

(**Authors note. Sorry it has taken so long I am not going to bs with you. I have just been uninspired and really lazy haha so yeah.)**

Third person POV

As Chase struggles against the webbed prison he finds himself powerless against Elise's webs. As Elise watches her prey struggle for freedom she can hardly help but giggle at the pitiful display her prey is showing. "Seriously let me go. If you kill me the league will…"

As chase began to rant he was silenced by a shush and finger to the lip by Elise "Now, now little fly calm down. The league won't do anything to me. Because at this time I am the head of the shadow isles, so you can be quite and stay till. Or I will rip your throat out and feed you to my little baby's"

As she spoke a sadistic smile appeared on her face and she ran one of her red nails deep into his arm causing a scream of pain from Chase "Ahhh you bitch what you did that for "His demand was only met by laughter and a firm grip on his face " Well it's simply." Elise said in a condescending way as she moved closer to his ear.

"Because I can." As chase heard her explanation he erupted in anger and began to struggle violently in his bonds trying to break free. He summoned all his strength and began to move his arms free trying to get his hands on her neck, but his struggles were only met by a crude laugh.

Chase let out a scream of frustration as he could not escape and tried to scan through his new memories to find any way out of his situation. "Now it is late isn't it and I don't like to eat past moon rise but I might make an exception for you" Elise stated evilly as she cracked a fanged smile.

"What…. What do you mean!?" Chase asked terrified only now noticing her fangs. "I'm a spider silly, don't you know how we feast" she explained with a crimson glow in her eyes. Chase's mind began to race trying to think of what to do and amongst the chaos something clicked until now all he could remember is how to summon his weapon but amongst his all his thoughts of fear and how to escape he found one thought that would help him. He remembered how to use one of his abilities, a short ranged teleport

Elise smiled at her preys seemingly paralyzed state most likely due to fear, so she found it the perfect time to begin her feast. As she moved closer to his neck she noticed a glow coming from his necklace and stopped for a moment and as she did chase turned himself into a spear of light burning the spider queen's web clean off and launching himself out the window and into the courtyard.

He awoke a few moments later and saw Elise looking down at him from his window, her face rather angry. Chase thought it best not to stick around so he quickly got back up and began to run off into one of the buildings of the institute.

Chase made his way around the halls and corners of the institute searching for anywhere he could rest and possibly sleep for the night. "Come on there has got to be some kind of place I can stay, because I am not risking going back there with tall red and evil after me" He sighed as he opened the door to the leagues library looking around he saw a young blond headed man sitting down reading a book. He decided to do the same. As he sat down across the table from the unknown man he began reading a book on the history of Runeterror.

"Might as well learn what I can" He said to himself. After a few minutes of silent reading. He heard a voice say to him "Hey you're the new champ right?" Chase looked up to see the young man talking to him "Oh ah yeah. My names Chase." He said with a small smile. "I'm Ezreal, nice to meet you" He said as he offered a hand to shake, as Chase did he notice a golden gauntlet on Ezreals hand "Nice bling you got there" Chase said jokingly. "Yeah its alright. Anyway why are you in the library so late anyway?" Asked Ezreal with a slight laugh. Chase shifted in his seat then replied "Ah well I kinda got chased out of my room so I diced not to go back. Might just sleep here you know" He says half laughing. His laughter was only met by an awkward stair followed by a half laugh from Ezreal "need a little more info man" Chase sighed then nodded

"Right so I got into my room and right away I was ambushed by that bitch Elise. And now I don't want to go back because I barely made it out. So I went looking for a place to stay and wound up here" Ezreal nods and the two conversed for some time until Ezreal got up and explained "Well I have to go now got a match on tomorrow morning, how about you come stay with me. You can just sleep on my couch" Chase smiled and took Ezreal up on his offer…

((well** that was my second chapter of this fan fic sorry if its shit, but I will plan on adding more characters later on. I please do rate and review and also leave me some ideas for this Fan fic in the reviews and I might use them. Also please to Rate and review and much as you can or feel like. And please do leave me a suggestion for the love interest if you feel like it because I still don't know how I want this to go in terms of love. Feel free to leave any suggestions comments corrections and thoughts. Thanks for reading and I'll try to write more for you when I can ^_^ ))**


End file.
